Crushed
by WolverineTaanger798
Summary: AU from halfway through Sozin's comet. My take on the results of a Zutara victory in the shipping wars...kinda Rating mainly to give leeway for later chaps.


**A/N: **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Thoughts are _Italics_.

Aang shot the air out of his hands, a desperate attempt to escape the lightening attack by Ozai. Eventually Ozai had him cornered, huddled in that little rock while Ozai blasted away at him, each second bringing him closer to eventual death. _This is it, _Aang thought, _I've failed the world…again… _Suddenly his entire journey after the iceberg flashed through past his conscious. He remembered meeting Aunt Wu, _Some powerful bender I turned out to be…_ He remembered running from Zuko and Azula, _Man Katara and Toph can be cranky when they're tired. _ That thought brought Aang back to Katara, _I should've given her up when I had the chance…NO, I was right not to give her up, I'll fight for her and every one else who believed in me_. At that moment, Ozai blasted through the rock defense throwing Aang against the wall…

Zuko couldn't do anything but extend his hand and watch helplessly, as his sister chased Katara around the castle courtyard. _Hopeless, _he thought, _Azula would be more powerful on a normal day, but on today of all days._ He heard the sound of water freezing and moments later saw Katara running towards him, tears running down her cheeks. She extended her water-covered hand and healed him, gazing into his eyes moments after. Their eyes met and immediately after Katara leaned down…

Aang smiled softly as he watched Sokka's crude imitations of his battle with Ozai. He was equally amused by the interaction between Suki and Ozai. After watching Toph and Sokka mock Suki's name-calling, Aang knew she would fit in perfectly with the Gaang.

As much as Aang appreciated his friends, there was only one person he really wanted to see…and she should've been finishing up with helping Zuko defeat Azula.

Katara lips grazed Zuko's and he immediately sat up, ironically enough, as if he were electrocuted. "What are you doing?" He yelled. "Don't you remember Mai, you know the girl that saved my life? And what about Aang, I could tell he was madly in love with you and I was just chasing you guys? That has got to be the stupidest thing you have ever done." Having spoken his piece, Zuko collapsed, exhausted and waited for an explanation.

Katara waited for about five minutes, silently, partly trying to get her emotions in check and partly our of shock. She tried not to be vain, she knew she was pretty and to get a reaction like Zuko's…it just was a completely new experience and not a good one at that. "Sorry Zuko, I guess I just got emotional because we won and you were okay…it won't happen again." Katara explained, slumping as she walked away to get more water.

The look on Katara's face would've broken even Zuko's heart had he seen it, but instead he just closed his eyes and went to sleep….waiting to hear news of how the Avatar had faired against his father.

Zuko woke up to what could only be the older Water Tribe sibling talking, "Aang was all like ZOOM-ZOOM, BOOM-BOOM and Ozai was like "Oh please spare me oh great and powerful Avatar" And Aang was all "I will" and then he took away his bending." Sokka finished explaining, out of breath, "It was AWESOME!!!"

"Thanks for that Sokka, your descriptions made it so I could really SEE the action."

"Toph it's no prob—why do you feel the need to do that?"

Zuko walked in to see everyone laughing, well except for Katara, who sat in her chair staring out the window and Aang, who was strangely absent. Could it be possible that he was…Sokka broke Zuko out of his train of thought by finally noticing his presence.

"You're up!! Katara told us everything about your guys' fight. I heard you were pretty awesome…not as awesome as Aang of course but then again…the kid's the Avatar. That's a pretty hard act to follow and everything and...Are you all right?"

Sokka's question again broke Zuko out of his thoughts as the Fire Prince had been staring out the window. After Zuko still didn't answer his question Sokka prepared to ask again before being interrupted by Zuko's own question.

"Where is Aang? Is he okay?"

"Of course he's okay? Didn't you hear my awesome description of his battle? As for where he is I suppose you'll have to ask my sister since he hasn't come back as of yet from their talk. She seems a bit out of it though. Normally by now she would be busting my chops about something, but I think your battle with Azula scared her."

"She's already spoken with the Avatar?"

"Well duh. Of course she had to speak with Aang, her best friend; they always talk about mushy girly stuff. I swear sometimes that sister of mine is turning him into—"

"I'm going to find the Avatar." Zuko interrupted, swiftly exiting the room in search of Aang.

"You know a month ago I would have killed you for trying that!!" Sokka yelled after the swiftly moving firebender. Sokka returned to Suki's side sensing all was well and begun to blab about yet another exaggerated tale of his masculinity. Only one member of the Gaang sensed something amiss.

_Sparky's heart rate shot through the roof when Sokka told him about Sugar queen and Twinkle Toes talking. Speaking of which Sugar queen has been a sourpuss ever since she came back…and where is Twinkle Toes anyway? He should be here celebrating with us…I'm going to go for a walk to find Twinkle Toes._


End file.
